The instant invention relates generally to net fixtures for sports, and more particularly, to a park basketball net fixture.
Numerous net fixtures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to specific sports. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.